Last summer
by Shorses
Summary: Hi, I'm Tori Vega this summer I have to go to my dumb grandma's house because my dad is in the army and at war and my mom has to work all the time.But it gets better i saw this cute guy there and when we look at each other it is like love at first sight. But his girlfriend keeps getting in the way and sabotaging our friendship what am I going to do? Find out! Filled with drama
1. Chapter 1

Last summer

Chapter 1

Last year I had to go to my grandma's house For the summer.I didn't want to go. Dad was in the army. Mom was at work all the time and she said that it is best for me to go. There where no kids that I knew. When I got there grandma was all ready for me. I thought that summer was going to be the worst summer ever. All I want to do that summer was to go to the pool and hang out with friends.

Mom: Tori are you ready to go to your grandmothers house for the summer?

Tori: Mom do I have to go to grandmas house? It is so boring there. Nothing to do! Why can't I just stay home this summer?

Mom : Tori there will be lots of stuff for you to do there. and you can't stay home this summer because I am working all day and all night, and your father is in the army.

tori: mom I am 15 years old I can take care of myself . And I do have a job remember?

Mom: That is no excuse. You are going and that final!

My grandma's house is in los angeles, and I live all the way in Florida. When I go to my grandma's house I alway feel wired, my mom lets me get on the airplane all by my self but she won't let me stay home by myself.

comment and review! What did you think? And go check. Out lcat14 story called new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The airplane ride was long and boring. When I got of the plane my grand ma was waiting for me with her ugly cat named fluffy. My grandma was always doing random stuff when I am around. The car ride too the house felt uncomfortable.

Grandma: how was the plane ride Tori? Was there lot spots open on the plane?

Tori: The plane ride was fine. An d there not many mists open on the plane.

Grandma: I hate growled planes and how people don't give your space. when we get to my house your going to have to share your room with my cat fluffy.

( Great I get to share a room with a cat. I am so happy not.)

Tori: Grandma do I have to sleep with the cat?

Grandma: Yes. Fluffy don't like to sleep alone.

When we got there grandma showed me to the room. When I got settled, I went outside and I saw this boy. When I saw him I thought he was cute And started staring at him he stared back and it was like love at first sight then all of a sudden this girl ran up to him and kissed him I wanted to punch her so bad but i could not because i would be in , I ran in my room and screamed into my pillow.

comment and review

go check out lcat14

victorious is not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade's pov

Look like there is a new girl in town. She is looking at Beck and Beck is look at her I have to do something about this he is mine.

beck's pov

looks like there is a new girl in town she looks cute but, I can't her know that I like her better then jade.

Later that day she was in the park so I went go say hi.

Beck: Um... Hi I am beck.

Tori: hi I am Tori.

Beck: Did you just move here?

Tori: No I am just up here for the summer. Do you live around here?

Beck: Yes across the street from your grandma's house.

Tori : how do you know my grandma?

Beck: She always brings use good treats she talks about you a lot.

Jade: hey babe. What are you doing.

Beck: Hey babe I want you to meet Tori. She is up here for the summer and she is staying with her grandma.

Jade: cool ( she said rolling her eyes)

Tori's pov

Today I went to the park. And the cute boy across the street was there. He came up to and said hi. He is so nice and his name is beck. I like him more then before. But the problem is his stuck up girl friend, Jade she was there trying to make sure I don't get to be his girl friend. But I think he likes me more then her.

Will Beck dump Jade for Tori? or will he stay with jade and think of Tori as just a friend find out next time.

comment and review thanks lcat14 for the idea

victorious isn't mine.

Go and check out lcat14 story and comment and review


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The next day I was helping my grandma with her garden. Grandma was talking about beck and how I should go out with him. She said that Jade is a suck up bitch who get every thing she wants. I kinda have to agree With her and I can't believe she said that.

Grandma: I see that Beck like you go out with him.

Tori: Grandma He's going out with Jade and we just met and aren't even friends

Grandma: NO NO NO. Jade does no deserve him ever!

Tori: really?

Grandma: Beck does not really like Jade.

Tori: really! Thanks grandma. ( they hug)

Beck: Hey everyone.

Grandma: Hi Beck how are you, I bet you and Tori want to be alone?

Beck: yeah I do want to talk to Tori alone.

Grandma: ok I will leave you two alone.

Beck: I want you to know that I am not dating Jade, she just does that so that i don't date other girls.

Tori: really!

Beck: yah! I just want to ask you if you want to go out with me?

Tori: YES YES

Beck pov

I just went over to Tori's grandma's house and just ask out Tori. Tori said yes. I just hope Jade don't kill Tori when I tell her. But this is the best day ever!

Tori pov

Beck just asked me out. I thought he would never ask me out. Jade I going to kill me I she found out. But if Beck hates her then why is jade still trying to get him? And I can't believed that grandma knew about Beck liking me.

will jade find out that Beck's dating Tori ?

Find out next time bye.

Comment and review

Go check out lcat14


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I have been around Beck all day. He showed me around the town. Then we ran into that Jerk Jade. She asked Beck what was going on. Beck told her.

Jade: What's going on here Beck?

Beck: relax, I am just hanging out with my girl friend.

Jade: What did you say?

Beck: Girlfriend!

Jade: know what? We are done beck! I can't believe you cheated.

Beck : Jade, we where never going out.

Tori's POV

Beck and Jade started fighting and I didn't want to get in the the fight. If I got in to the fight I would have gotten hurt. Beck was trying to explain what was going on, but jade wouldn't let him. He is my hero.

Will Jade try and sabotage their relationship find out next time! Bye

Comment and review  
Checkout lcat14  
Story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade's pov

I can't believe that Beck will go out with Tori, and not me. I want Beck so bad I am plaining to ruin Beck's and Tori's relationship. And I know how to do it. First I will call beck and tell him it's Tori, then tell him that tori wants brake up with him.

Phone call

Jade:" hey beck it's me Tori."

Beck: " hey tori what up."

Jade: "Beck I want to brake up with you."

Beck: " Tori why do you want brake up with me?"

Jade: " I don't think it's working out."

Beck: " I thought you liked me?"

Jade: " I did but then I changed my mind. So I think we shouldn't talk to each other anymore."

Beck: " Tori is this how you really feel?"

Jade: " Yes Beck this is how I feel. So bye Beck."

Beck's pov

Tori just called me and said that she wanted to brake up with me. I thought she liked me. Because I still like her. Maybe if I just go over there and see what she thinks in person.

Beck: Hey Tori do you not want me to be your boyfriend any more.

Tori: Beck I still want you to be my boyfriend, why would you ask that.

Beck: Because you called me and said that you wanted to brake up with me.

Tori: I didn't call you at all today. Let me see your phone.

Beck: Here.

Tori: that message was from Jade.

Beck: why would Jade do this?

Tori: She likes you and she want you to be her boyfriend.

Tori's pov

Beck came over and asked me if I loved him anymore. Because Jade called him saying its me. Jade is just mad because Beck is date me so, beck was glad that I cleared that up cause he loves me.

Will jade try one more time to Ruin Beck's and Tori's relationship? F ind out next time bye

Comment and review

Look at lcat14


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today is my birthday i'm turning 16 yeah. Beck has been avoiding me all weekend. So I went over to his house to see what was wrong but then grandma told me that beck want me to meet him at the park for something. I went to the park and found Beck by the pond.

Beck: Hey Tori happy birthday.

Tori: Hey Beck and thanksOh and beck why are you avoiding me.

Beck: I want to show this.

Tori: What is it?

Beck: I have a painting of you hope you like it.

Tori: I love it.

Beck pov

I have asked Tori to came to the park with me She went along with it and I gave her birthday present and she loved it.

Tori's pov

The next day jade told me that beck dumped me for her.

Jade: Hey Tori.

Tori: What do you want!

Jade: Beck dumped you for me.

Tori: HE DID WHAT?

Jade: He dumped you.

Tori: Me?Better be telling me the truth.

Jade: I am trust me.

Tori: ok now I won't talk to him.

Jade's pov

Yes got that brat to believe that I was going out with beck. That is what she gets for steeling my boyfriend away from me.

Beck's pov

Tori has been avoiding me all day. She won't even talk to me! She must be mad at me, but for what? I caught up with her at the park.

Beck : Tori wait up

Tori: What do you want you (she said in an angry tone)

Beck: Tori what's going on?

Tori: why didn't you tell me.

Beck: About what.

Tori: You and Jade are you dating?eaitChapter 7

Today is my birthday turning 16 sweet. Beck has been avoiding me all week end. So I went over to his house to see what was wrong but then grandma told me that beck want me to meet him at the park for some thing. I went to the part and found Beck by the pond.

Beck: Hey Tori happy birthday.

Tori: Hey Beck and thanks. Oh beck why are you avoiding me.

Beck: I want to show this.

Tori: What is it?

Beck: I had painted of you hope you like it.

Tori: I love it.

Beck pov

I have asked Tori to came to the park with. She went along with it. I gave her birthday present and she loved it.

Tori's pov

The next day jade told me that beck doubt me for her. I was so mad I want to go and talk to him. But jade said that it was probly not a good idea.

Jade: Hey Tori.

Tori: What do you want.

Jade: Beck doumpt you for me.

Tori: HE DID WHAT?

Jade: He doumpt you.

Tori: You. Better be telling me the truth.

Jade: I am trust me.

Tori: ok now I won't talk to him.

Jade's pov

Yes got that brat to believe that I was going out with beck. That is what she gets for stilling my boy friend away from me.

Beck's pov

Tori has been avoiding me all day. She won't even talk to me. She must be mad at me, but for what. I caught up with her at the park.

Beck : Tori, wait up

Tori: What do you want you cheater.

Beck: Tori what's going on?

Tori: why didn't you tell me.

Beck: About what.

Tori: You and Jade. Are you going out? either way We are done Beck never talk to me again. ( she said running away)

Beck: TORI WAIT. ( running trying to catch up)

Tori's pov

Beck is a jerk he is going out with dating jade how could he. I thought he loved me he is such a jerk good thing I broke up with him for not telling me i can't believe he does not love me so, I am never going to him again.

Will beck and Tori fix their relationship? Will Tori find out or will they be brake up forever? find out next time. Bye!

Comment and review

Thank you lcat14


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beck pov

Since Tori broke up with me, I have figured out what she talking About. Jade must have went over to her house an Told her I cheated I had to go over to Tori's and deal with Jade later.

I went over to Tori's house and rang the door bell and her grandma answered

"Hey can I talk to Tori".I asked

"No honey I'm sorry she is pretty upset". Her grandma said sadly

" I didn't cheat on her I promise". I pleaded

"I know that honey you wouldn't do that I know you".She said

"But"? I asked sad

"But she locked herself in her room and will not come down"She said sadly

"I understand thanks anyway". I said and left

I went in the backyard climbed the tree to her balcony.I knocked on the door and she answered

"What do you want Beck"? Tori Asked

" I want you" .I said

" No you don't you just want to play with my emotions".She said

"No Tori I love you". I said

"Yah right go have fun with your bitch of a girlfriend".She said

"Tori come on we are not dating".I explained

"Sure all of you lie here I just want to go home". She said

"Tori I love you trust me". I said sweetly

"Say that to my door". She said and slammed the door in my face

Why would jade do this I really need to go talk to her

Will Tori ever believe Beck again?

Will they get back together?

Find out next!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade's pov  
finally I have Beck to my self and Tori can go home crying. But Beck is still trying to get her back. But at last I am the only girl in Beck's world.

Beck's pov

I went over to Jade's house and asked why she wants me and tori to spilt up.  
She look happy to see me but I was not excited to see her.

Jade: Hey Beck I am glad to see you.

Beck: hi I need to speak to you right now!

Jade: ok then talk

Beck: Why did you tell tori that you and me are going out?

Jade: Because we are

Beck: now we are not

Jade: yes we are

Beck: NO JADE we are not tori is my girlfriend and the only girl for me jerk .

Jade: Beck don't go

Beck : no I am not talking to you again. ( he said walking away)

Tori's pov  
I wrote a letter to my dad. Here what the letter says:  
Dear dad  
I want you to come home so that I can go home. Poeple here lie and cheat. I just want you to come home so that I can come home. The reason why I say this is because I had falling in love and the guy he told me that he loved me and I fell for it and he cheated on me the next week with a other girl named Jade. Please dad come home. And I know you all ways told me wait and things will come, but I don't think I can wait for thing to come my way.  
Love  
Tori

Will Tori go back home or will beck say sorry?  
Fined out next time


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beck's POV

It's been boring without Tori she was my everything and now because of Jade she is my nothing and I miss her dearly.I was taking a walk when I saw Tori picking apples from her grandma's tree. She stopped and looked at me and we stared at each other like the first time me Jade came over and grabbed my arm and kissed me.I looked back at Tori giving her a face like it's not what it looks like expecting her to run away but,she didn't instead she got off the ladder and marched straight up to us

"Jade I'm sick of your shit". She said

"What are you talking about".jade asked her snotty

"After Beck came to talk to me I went thinking that if he really loves me then he would do exactly what he did so I trust him".Tori said

"Really".I asked

"Yes".tori said crying "I love you"

"I love you too". I said hugging her

"Great Beck's back with the slut".Jade yelled

You know what Jade I don't care what you say your nothing but a bitch with no life". Tori yelled

"Oh yeah city girl take this".Jade said smacking her across the face

"0ww" Tori said sitting on the floor about to cry

"jadelyn west"! I yelled

"Yes babe".She said smiling

Just then Tori's grandma came running down

"This ones for my granddaughter". She said and slapped her with her purse

Jade fell to the floor out cold me and Tori's grandma helped tori up and I kissed her and she all of a sudden Tori's grandma got it by jade's Mom followed by her yelling slut's and running back in the house with jade over her shoulder.I then picked up Tori's grandma and brought her to the house,lay her on the couch with a fan and a ice pack and then had I make out session with my girlfriend tori.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I have one more hour before have to get on the plane and leave. Beck what's me to stay but I want to go home and see my dad. My dad was home from the army and I miss him.

" why can't you stay her?" Said Beck  
"Sorry I miss my dad and my mom promised me that I would be home today." I said.  
"You know I still have feeling for you Tori"  
"Beck I know but right know he can just be friends." I said  
"Ok just friends. I'll visit you next summer ok."  
"That's fine here my address. See you later by beck."

Grandma took me to the airport and dropped me off. I got on the plane and I left Los Angeles and went back to Florida. Went I got there my was waiting for me. I ran up to him almost crying in his arms.  
That was that last summer hope you liked it


End file.
